


Uncontrolate

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Reverse! Falls, SO, Sex, Threesome, dipper's 14, horny! rev!Dipper, jealous! rev! bill, kinda pedophilia?, mabel doesn't really care, she just wanna bust people without looking vicious, she's kind of a blogger, then 16 on the second chap.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Who has the upper hand?Not you!





	1. Who's in control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just.a.thought.want.to.make.a.deal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just.a.thought.want.to.make.a.deal).



> I already posted this in " Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! " but I'm gonna post both of these shorts here.  
> Like, there was a prompt to this one and someone prompted a second part to the prompt.  
> Just.A.Thought.Want.To.Make.A.Deal prompted: How about a reverse billdip/willdip, what ever people call it, where, instead of crybaby Will, hes gets super jealous and possessive of another demon or human trying to take Dipper from him that hes scary, scarier then Bill could ever be scary to the point its scaring reverse Dipper and Dipper cries.  
> So I was thinking, everyone writes how in reverse falls, bill is a crybaby and Dipper is ....I cant really think of a good word for him, so it popped in my head, What if Reverse Bill actually is super petty and jealous when it comes to reverse dipper, what if he cant stand other people talking or flirting with him, what if when someone does flirt with him that Bill/Will drags him off and shows who the real master in their relationship is.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty title, and the shitty summary, and the shitty everything.  
> There's sex between these two so; Don't like it, don't read it!  
> I'd say "poor rev!Dipper" but he deserves that, so, let Will live a little.  
> And, by the way, Dipper's fourteen and he's also really horny!  
> Good reading!

\- Pinetree, she’s been looking at you for a _long_ time!- Will says, poking Dipper’s arm.

\- Wanna know what’s worst than losing me?!- Dipper says, pulling Will closer to him, face serious as always.- Being killed by me! Now shut the fuck up!- He says, releasing the demon from his grip.

\- But, Pinetree…!

\- Shut up, Cipher!- Dipper says on his low, calm, tone that always frightened Will. The demon always acted like that, insecure, and he was so done with it. Dipper got up.

\- Pinetree?- He calls Dipper, the boy turned and started walking.- Dipper?! Dipper, come back!- He says, getting up and going after the boy. He couldn’t be doing this, he couldn’t be going to Pacifica Northwest.

\- Hey, Pacifica!- Dipper says with the same adorable, handsome, smile he did to the shows.

\- Oh, hi, Dipper!- She says, looking up and smiling surprisedly.

\- Wanna kiss me?- He says, looking at Will and back at Pacifica.

\- Sure, why not!?!- She says and gestures for him to sit by her side, he sits. Before Will could do anything the two were already glued and kissing. Every second that passed Will got angrier and angrier. When the two stopped kissing Dipper’s mouth was all pink and glittery from Pacifica’s lipstick. He walked to the two and grabbed Dipper’s hair, he started walking.

\- Aw, let go, you fuck ass!- Dipper says trying to get away, but unsuccessfully. Soon they were at home. He opens the door and enters the house, he goes to the bathroom and shoves Dipper inside, he enters and closes the door.- What the hell?!- The boy says angry for the aggression.

\- Why did you do that?!- He screams at the boy, Dipper helds and eyebrow.- Why did you kiss Pacifica?!

\- ‘Cause you can’t!- Dipper says, putting one hand on his hip.

\- I can!- He complains, tears slowly streaming down his face.

\- Then show me!- Dipper screams angry.- My mouth’s here, and it’s not running away!- He says waiting, Will slowly kisses him. He pushes the demon away.- At least I can make out with Pacifica!

\- Pacifica’s not a demon! She’s not constantly afraid of hurting you!

\- Then I’ll go back when you stop being afraid!- Dipper says turning away and opening the bathroom door. Will closes it, grabs Dipper’s wrists and throws the boy against the wall. He starts kissing Dipper wildly. Soon he goes to the brunette’s jaw and neck, occasionally sucking and biting in the boy’s skin.- Mhn…- He moans slightly.

\- Shoes off!- Will demands, Dipper nods and slips of his shoes. Will takes Dippers shirt of and bites the boy’s nipple.

\- Ahr!- Dipper breaths, Will puts his hands on Dipper’s back then slides one of them to Dipper’s pants, opening it. He slides it down Dipper’s legs along with Dipper’s underwear. He keeps sucking into the boy’s skin. Will slides his hands to Dipper’s ass, he stops kissing him and looks at him.- Why did you stop?!- Dipper opens his eyes.

\- Say please!- Will says as he feels one of Dipper’s naked legs brushing against his.

\- What?!- Dipper says stunned.- Just fuck me already!

\- Then I’m going…- Will starts getting off the position. Dipper grabs his hands and puts it around himself.

\- No! Please, keep going, please!- He says desperately.

\- Since you’re being so polite!- He says putting his legs between Dipper’s. Will puts his hand on Dipper’s ass and one finger on Dipper’s entrance and pushing in it.

\- Ahm.- The boy gasps grabs Will’s clothing. The demon’s finger going in and out, soon he puts another finger and keeps pacing in and out. He stops, Dipper looks at him wondering what the demon was going to do next ‘till he heard Will undoing his pants. He looks down at the demon’s dick, and instantly looks up again, feeling nervous. Will puts him up and he feels Will’s cock against his ass.

\- You ready, _bitch_?!- Will looks at him, gnashing his teeth, the boy swallows and nods.

He wasn’t used to it; he was used to having full control of everything, and now he didn’t. He felt humiliated, exposed, and really hot, and somehow he liked being at the demon’s mercy, he liked how everytime Will touched him he felt so little against the demon.

\- I… am…!- After what seemed to last an eternity he felt Will’s cock sliding roughly into his ass, and, _god_ , did that hurt.- _Oh my_... fuck!- He bails hugging Will, his legs tangled with the demon’s.

\- Did I hurt you?!- He asks calm putting one hand on Dipper’s leg and the other on his back.

\- No… keep going!- Dipper says, shaking his head, Will starts sliding in and out, thrusting against him.- Uh.- He sighs, his breath heavy from how fast Will was. Will goes back to kissing him.- Mnh… I hate yo-ou!- He moans as the demon bites his jaw, leaving marks. – Ahn.- He bails when Will hits his prostate.

\- Who has the upper hand?!- Will demands, thrusting him more strongly.

\- Ah… yo-you have!- He says, feeling hot. He hears a knock on the door.

\- Are you two fucking?!- Mabel says amused from the other side of the door.

\- _Get out_ , Mabel!- Dipper says, lying his head on the wall as Will started sucking his neck and clavicle.

\- Oh my gosh, you _are_!- Mabel says putting her hands on her mouth to stop her from laughing.- Everybody’s going to know this!- She says grabbing her phone from her pocket.

\- Ah…- He moans closing his eyes, trying not to make any noises.- Then everyone is going to know about your vibrator!- He smiles and feels Will’s grip tightening.

\- You wouldn’t!- Mabel complains.

\- I-ah… I would!- He says, closing his mouth right after saying it. God, how he wanted to scream Will’s name.- _Oh, fuck_!- He says, his legs tangling around Will’s hips.

\- Ah! _What ever_!- She complains.- When are you getting out?!

\- Only when your brother can’t walk anymore!- Will says annoyed.

\- Oh, that’s precious!- She says laughing.- Fuck as you please, then!- Mabel says smiling and going away.

\- Nph.- He breaths, Dipper felt like he was going to come.- Shit… Will, I…Ah!- He felt everything hot, and pain, it was painful. But he liked it, a lot.- Shit.- He says as Will stops, he looks at the demon, he was looking at him.- Stop staring at me!

\- I’ll stare at you as long as I want!- He says and lifts Dipper up and puts him down.

\- Hm!- The boy falls instantly at the sudden weight on his knees, the demon holds his arm to help him stand.- What are yo-?!

\- Turn around!- Will says, Dipper turns.- Now kneel!- He demands, Dipper nods and slowly kneels. The boy looks down at his belly, all dirty.

\- Ah-nhm!- He bails at the feeling of Will invading him again. He puts his hands on the ground, trying to stand still as Will came back to fucking him. He starts moving with him.- Sh-ah… shit!- He says as he feels one of Will’s hands sliding to his dick, massaging into it.

\- You are who’s?- Will provokes him stopping in place, waiting for an answer.

\- I’m yours, I-I’m all yours!- Dipper says in a gasp. Everything hurt, everything hurt and he felt his muscles contracting as he tried to move.- I’m your boyfriend, your bitch, your pet, your toy. I’m anything you want, just, please, don’t stop!

\- Are you desperate?!- Will says with an amusement voice.

\- I am!

\- Well, I’m not!- Will says, getting out of Dipper, setting the boy on the ground as he got up. Dipper looks at him.

\- No, no, please!- The boy begs, looking back at him.

\- I got to tell, begging doesn’t suit you!- The demon says and closes his pants. Already heading out of the bathroom.- Go clean yourself!- He says and gets out of the bathroom, closing the door.

Dipper starts crying before he leaves the room, hugging his legs.

*

Mabel hears a soft knock on the door.

\- Who is it?!- She asks.

\- It’s Will!

\- Get in!- She says, smiling. The demon opens the door and enters the room.- Wow, it was fast! How was it?

\- I stopped in the middle of it.- Will says, sitting on her bed like he always did.- And he started crying when I got out of the bathroom.

\- Why _is_ he crying?- Mabel asks, confused. Her brother crying, it should be a joke.

\- I don’t really know!- Will says, taking his hair out of his face.

\- And why did you stop?!

\- He was already collapsing, and there was still plenty of time left ‘till I could cum.- He says, biting his thumb.

\- Wow, you sure killed his “cold and calculist” mood!- She says smiling.

\- How did Dipper know you have a vibrator?

\- I’m not the only one who uses it!- Mabel answers blankly.

\- Gross!

\- Not at all…- Mabel says, with a sly grin on her face.- Do you thing he’ll take too long to walk again?!

\- Now I’m feeling bad!- Will says, nervous.- Do you think I hurt him?

\- Well, he _was_ crying!- Mabel says, grabbing her phone. One message from Candy.

\- Do you think I should go and talk to him?!- Will asks her worried.

\- Do what you want!- Mabel says letting the question aside.- I’m in a inner war.

\- What war?

\- Between telling everyone Dipper was crying and being worried sick ‘cause he _was_ crying!- She says opening the message. There was a photo of Will dragging Dipper around by the hair.

\- I’m gonna go talk to him!

\- Did this happen?!- She asks, showing him the photo.

\- Yes!- He says and gets out of the room. He heads to the bathroom, he opens the door and closes it quickly. He looks at Dipper.- P-pinetree?

\- _Leave me alone_!- Dipper sobs, his head was hidden between his legs.

\- No, Dipper, I’m sorry.- He says, kneeling in front of the boy.

\- Get out, I don’t want to talk to you!- He says, shaking his head.

\- Sorry, I hurt you.- He says, petting the boy’s hair.- I’m so, so, sorry!- Dipper looks up.

\- No, you’re not!- Dipper says taking Will’s hand out of his hair.

\- Kid, if I weren’t sorry, I would have told Mabel how I made you beg for me, in fact, I wouldn’t even be here!- Will says cleaning Dipper’s face.- Get it?- He asks, Dipper nods. – Good. Now c’mon!- He says, passing his arms around Dipper, bridal style, and lifting him up.

\- What are you doing?- Dipper asks looking at him. Will carries him to the bathtub.

\- Bathing you!- Will says opening the faucet.

 


	2. You are in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tried to be patient, but patience wanders off sometimes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AphUkUsUke3214543 Prompted: Just something like how reverse dipper acts around will after that or maybe someone starts flirting Dipper and Will gets jealous again and Dipper strangly is attracted to the demon being jealous.  
> I took seventy days to write this (70), and I don't regret nothing!  
> Good reading!

-You are so loving, it hurts me!- Dipper says pissed of at the demon, he was already annoyingly protective at normal times; now he was getting off his rockers.- Argh, get off!- The sixteen year old grunted, getting up and out of the bed.

-What, did I hurt you?!

-It's an expression, you bastard!- He said loudly, he breaths in an then out, trying to calm himself out. He sighs.- I'm gonna go to the market!- He says getting his coat and heading to the door.- Bye.- He says and closes the door with a “tund”.

He walked down the stairs, getting his keys.

-You two are having trouble again.- Stan says looking, from the food he was making, to Dipper.

-That's everyday with Will in my life, what's the surprise?!- He says calmly, Stan turns off the oven.

-Wanna talk about it?

-There is nothing to talk about, after all; everybody seems to know my whole personal life before I do.- He says waving his hands dismissively.

-What's happening in that knucklehead of yours?!- The old man asks sitting on the kitchen table. Dipper looks at him, couldn't his great uncle just fuck off and let him be sad or angry alone?! He gave up.

-Will is lovely, he's carrying, he's cute and all. But it _all too much!-_ He complains breathing out.- It's extremely annoying! He; or treats me like a porcelain doll, or like I don't know he's my boyfriend and I'm gonna sleep with everyone that appears!

-If you don't like him you should break up with him.

-Oh, I can't, he won the bet, after all. A Pines always honors their deals!- He says letting the question aside and looks away.- I actually like him, I just don't like how he acts around me!

-Then let him know.

-Another day, when I'm not completely pissed off at him!- He says heading to the door and leaving.

 

*

 

He passed in front of the Gleeful's house, Gideon and Altair were there with Pacifica and Rahel, he waved at them. They had been friends since the “Idemaggedon” thing.

-Hi, Dipper!- Pacifica says animatedly waving at him as he came closer. Her demon started glowing a bright blue and purple color, smiling at his arrival.

-Pacifica and Rahel, you two are always so cheerful that it's ironic!- Dipper says standing in front of Pacifica, the girl jumped up to hug him. He rolled his eyes, patting her back, as she did so.- Way too cheerfull, you're choking me, Paz!- He says trying to get her off.

-Can't help myself!- She says smiling and letting go. Rahel moved to Dipper, kissing both of his cheeks and smiling chipperly. Gideon and Altair rolled their eyes at them.

-Where is Will?!- Altair asks expectantly.

-Annoying as hell, also; home!- He jokes sitting by Gideon's side.- I know that his name is actually Willahelm, and it means “Will of protecting”. But, can someone, please, explain to him that I'm not a porcelain doll.

-Why don't you make him angry?!- Pacifica sugested, smiling brightly.- Last time he's got angry you had sex!

-He would love to see Will possessive!- Rahel states, a giddy smile on her face.- 'Cause he fucks good, and that's what you want!

-I'm going not to vomit today, bye!- Gideon says getting up ans heading to the house.

-Tell me how I get him to do it!?!- Dipper says looking at them with a serious expression as Gideon was leaving.

-Do what you did two years ago!- Pacifica says waving a hand.

-Are you stupid, Pacifica?!- Altair says rolling his eyes at her as if she was telling something stupid when the answer was obvious.- If he is asking someone how to get Will to do it, the previous alternative obviously haven't worked a second time! Am I right?!- He says calmly.

-You are.

-I can help you with that, DipDip!- Rahel says smiling, Altair looks at her.

-Your plan isn't going to work!

-Why so?

-You're not a threat to Will!- He says gesturing to Rahel.- You can't have emotional attatchment to the boy and Will, surely, knows it better than you do!

-You could do it!- Dipper says ambiguously.- But there's this thing; Will has the emotional of a girl in the days! He can be angry as much as sad!

-Can't sadness kill demons?!- Pacifica asks confused.

-Yes.- Altair responds to her.

-Why?- She asks, Altair stops to think.

-Well... It is quite rare demons actually getting sad, so when it actually happens, some of us wish to seize to exist.

-Can't see why Will isn't dead anymore.- Dipper says looking away. If Will was a little bit smarter, Dipper would be home with him.

-You have no idea.- Rahel says playing with Pacifica's hair.

-We could always tell him that you're going to die from lack of sex!- Pacifica says smiling at Rahel and taking Dipper's chin on her hand, looking at his face.- Hm... you don't seem like dying, your face is as clean as always.

-I don't want to say it once again, I pratically say it all the time!- Dipper says crossing his arms.- He should know this by now, it's uncountable the much times I told him “fuck me”!

-Psht, sane, sane!- Rahel mutters holding her head with a hand while she covered her smiling mouth.- Why don't you call him and say; “fuck me, or else”!

-That's a great idea!- Dipper says getting his phone from the pocket and dialing Mabel's phone. He put it out loud.

- _What do you want, Dipshit?!_ \- She asks pissed off, he forgot she was with Candy today.

-Pass Will the phone.- He says and hears a loud sigh from her.

- _Hey, weak try of a demon! Come here and pick up the phone, Dipfuck wants to phone-sex with you!_ \- She screams, after a few moments Will picks up the phone.

- _What happen..._

-I'm gonna be fucked by someone tonight, and, if you don't do it; Altair will.

Silence.

 _-Pinetree where are you, I'm calling the ambulance!_ \- Will says, not taking him seriously. Dipper hears Pacifica giggling along with Rahel.

-No, I'm talking seriously.

- _Mabel, was that actually your brother?-_ They hear Will asking and Mabel answering in the back; “ _The boy wants to be fucked, you want to fuck him. DO IT!”._

-In an hour I'm going home.- He turns off the call.- This isn't going to work!

-It is.- Rahel says smiling knowingly. Everyone look at her.- Everybody knows Will _is_ wild!

-Rahel has a fantasy!- Pacifica says low, Rahel looks at her and nods.- What's it ending up like, if it ends as planned?!

-A threesome, of course!

-Dipper's having fun tonight!

-I hope so!

 

*

 

-You can't be serious.

-Will, do I look like I'm kidding?!- Dipper answers at the demon, Will looked between Dipper and Altair.

-You do.- He says motionless, nodding slightly.- You don't know how to joke. Your joke face is the same as every other.

-Well, I'm not kidding!- He says waving his arms in improvement.- I want you to fuck me!

-Dipper, you are sixteen. You have hormones, and they are acting up due to your age.- He says clasping his hands together and starting to turn around.- That's what masturbation is for!

- _No!_ That's what sex is for!- He says grabbing Will's arm.- I'm telling you once; I want it, and I want it now! You be man enough to do it, or I'll find someone who is!

-You are?!- He says in disbelief looking back at Dipper.- Then do it, 'cause I'm almost sure _you_ are not man enough for this!

Will was pissed off, Dipper could tell 'cause the demon was calling him “Dipper” not “Pinetree”. But not enough, yet.

Dipper looks at Altair, he comes closer to Dipper, embracing him.

-Then I think it is just fine for him to prove you wrong!- Altair says smiling, Will looks at him, confused.

-What...?

-I will have sex with him.- Altair says in a bored tone. They see Will's face flash, expression blank.

-You will...- He mutters looking at Dipper, the boy did his best to keep his expression calm.- Not!- Yes, he was getting angry.

-Will I not?!- Altair provokes him, looking at Dipper.- Dipper, I think I will, what do you think?

-I think you will...- A move of Will's hand was all that's needed to set the two of them flying through the bedroom. Dipper had enough time to see Will walking slowly to him and Altair, that smiled widely.

Will looked at Dipper, holding the human's hands above his head with magic and turning to Altair, the same happened. He stopped in front of Altair, kneeling in front of the demon.

-Bitch!- He swears slapping him in the face, Will's face full of anger.

-You know I am!- He says still smiling, the pain pulsing in his cheek.

-I should fuck you right now!- Will says angry, Altair laughs and looks at Dipper.

-Fuck him, he's asking you to!

-I would!- Will says looking at Dipper why a sadistic smile.- But if a masochist asks a sadic “hit me”, the sadic won't do so.- He says taking grab of Altair's hair.

-You're a jerk.- Dipper says serious, looking at the demon.- Jerk into me.

-Why don't you just watch me, Dipper?!- Will says turning to Altair, with a snap of fingers all of Altair's clothes were gone and Will had him turning around, surrounded by yellow lighting.

-'Cause I don't want to!- He says on a bored tone, Will looks at him by the corner of his eyes and snapping his fingers once again.- What did you do now?- He asks randomly, trying to blink. Why couldn't he blink?- Your super power is not letting me close my eyes?!- He jokes, his eyes were starting to hurt.

-You can't look away.- Will says looking back at Altair and spreading the younger demon's legs, making his torso touch the wall.- I'd rather you not.

-I need to blink.- Dipper says blankly, Will chuckles while he unmade his pants.

-I hope you get blind by dehydratation!- He says thrusting into Altair roughly.

-Ahn!- Altair moans in a gasp for breath. Will setting a fast pace as he started to fuck the younger demon against the wall.

Dipper's eyes were starting to water up.

-Stop crying!- Will says in a mix of desperation and bothering.

-I'm not crying!- Dipper says as he was forced to watch them, he tries to look away, but unsuccessfully.- I'm tearing! It's a natural response, to tear is not to cry!

-Not on Will's case!- Altair jokes looking back at Dipper, Will pulls his hair tighter.- You know; you're, tecnically, cheating on Dipper, right?!

-I know the act, I don't know the consequences. He was going to cheat on me, and this is such as fair.- He says as he slammed against Altair's body. Dipper just watched them as he felt more and more tears stream down his face.

-Okay, I really need to blink now!- Dipper says frowning slightly.

-Say the magic word!

-Alacasam!- Dipper jokes in a bothersome tone, Will looks at him and pulls out of Altair, walking to Dipper as the younger demon moaned in displeasure behind him.

Altair couldn't help but flinch when he heard four loud snaps as Will's hand slammed against Dippers cheek's. The sixteen year old boy couldn't move his head away from Will.

The demon kneeled in front of Dipper, holding the boy's chin as he, now, cried.

-Say. It!- He says with his teeth clenched, looking at the crying boy's hazel eyes.

Silence.

-C'mon, _Pines bitch!_ \- He barks, his grip on the boy's chin getting tighter.- Say it! Don't hold back your, slick, loose tongue!

Will was not on defensive anymore; Altair noticed it, he was in offensive; that's what scared him the most.

-You act like you're over everyone else, like you're importanter than them. But deep down; I know you are just one scared boy that's defending himself from the world, or maybe you are just one not worthy shit!- Did Dipper care? He did. And Will knew it. Dipper opened his mouth to respond to the demon.- Don't try to act like you don't care, you do.- He says letting go of Dipper's chin and sliding his hand to his neck and to the back of his head, where he grabbed a piece of hair.

-Will...

-Shush, Altair!- Will says with out taking his eyes out of Dipper's face.- Why don't you answer? Is it because you can't stand the truth?! That everybody thinks the exact same? That the people you think that love you simply don't!?

More tears, they weren't reflex tears.

-Actually, they just think they do; they don't!- He says, a maniac smile on his face as he looked at the brunette. Dipper felt pain in his sides, like he was being clawed. Pain running up and down his body along with blood.- You have no friends, family is just a coincidence, what's your apology this time, Dipper?! What's your next offense?!

-Will, stop it, you're gonna kill the boy!- Altair says serious, standing behind Will.

Will blinked and looked at Dipper's crying form, then jerked away from him, starting to tear up. Altair touched the older demon's shoulder and kneeled in front of Dipper, the boy shook his hands, blinked several times and looked down as Will undid the spell.

-Will, go get the medical supplies.

-But I...

-You can't do life magic, Will.- He says serious, looking at Will.- Dirk does life magic, but he hates you, me _and_ the boy!- He says looking back at Dipper, then saying:- Go get the medical supplies!- He says as Will started to back up a few steps then turning and walking out.- Take your shirt off.- He asks to the boy, Dipper lets his coat fall in the ground and starts slowly taking out his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

Altair gets the discarded shirt and, lifting up Dipper's arm, pressing against the four large wounds. The brunette couldn't help but bail at the pain.

-It could have been worst, you know?!- Altair says almost whispering, Dipper looks up at him.

-We can never work.- He whispers, seriousness planted on his face.- We are not meant to work, I don't know why do I try, it's vicious.

- _Pft_ , life's vicious!- Altair says absent-mindedly, then looks at Dipper.- But, however, who ever said you're not perfect opposites?!- He laughs out, rolling his eyes.

-Mabel did, words have power, when you mean it, you mean it...

-Well, fuck Mabel! She's a complete waste of time and brain, you should stop wasting your brain too!

-I should...- He says sighing and looking down.

-Hey, Will loves you, you love him; all you need is understatement!- He says lifting Dipper's head up by the chin.

-How is this possible?- Will say entering the room.- Understatement between me and Dipper.

-It's a very simple answer!- Altair says getting the box as Will handled him it.- As my grandma alway...

-I know what your grandma said, you told me about it every girlfriend I ever had!- He says crossing his arms as Will opened the box to get a bottle of iodine.

-But it's true!- He says getting a piece of gauze and pouring the liquid in it, then pressing it against Dipper's wound absent-mindedly.

-Ah-I... Grandma? You're a fucking demon!- He says stunned, hissing at the pain.

-There's demons,- He points at Will.- And there's demons!- He points at himself.

-I don't get it.

-I've been human.

-Ah...- He says looking down in understatement and looks back at Altair.- What did she said?

-Oh yeah, she said; “if there's a problem in your relationship, the problem's on the bed”!- He finishes talking, putting gauze around Dipper's torso carelessly, as he had already done it quite a few times. He gets a band-aid and puts it there to hold the fabric in place.- Done!

-A band-aid?!

-At least you're not dying from blood loss!- He says getting up and getting the supplies box in his hands.- I'm going to put it back in place!- He says to Dipper. As he walked past Will he whispered.- Stop respecting Dipper's personal space for once and read his mind!- He demands getting out of the room. When he closes the door Dipper and Will look at each other.

-I'm waiting.- Dipper says breaking the silence, Will had to blink a few times before registering what the brunette had said.

-What for?

-I'm waiting for you to do what Altair said.- He says calm, his expression stood blank.

-I- You don't...

-I know very well what I agree to,- He says gesturing for Will to come closer, the demon did so.- Just... don't take everything I think too seriously. And try to actually listen to what I'm thinking instead of just feeling the primitive energy of the shit.- He says waving his hands as Will kneeled down, asking for his hand silently.

-I can't, what if I hurt you?!- He says loudly as he listened to Dipper's thoughts.

-Ah...- Breath in, breath out, he mentally said to himself as he gained patience to talk to Will.- I don't care if you hurt me, as long as it's not fatal I'll be okay.- He says squeezing Will's hand, he smiles at the demon.- I'm a masochist, Will, I like pain! Not all pain is bad, as it can be also pleasurable!

-But I can't...

-You can do what ever you want.- He says rolling his eyes as Altair entered the room.

-“Water” you doing?!- Altair jokes closing the door behind himself. Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pun.- Anyone up for a threesome?!

-Did you just...- Will looks at the younger demon, then thinks it over.- What?!

-I said it, you heard!- He says waving his right hand nonchalantly.- I know you both thing it's absolutely interesting and you both want it!

-Want what?- Dipper asks, rolling his eyes slightly.

-Dick!- The demon spats, Will gasps.- What else would it be?!

-Hm...

-What?- Will asks looking at the humming human.

-Hm...

-Pinetree, what?

-Hm...!

-WHAT IS IT DIPPER!?- Will screams looking at the smiling brunette.

-I love seeing you angry, ha-ha!- He says smiling widely.- It's hot!- He finishes shrugging off.- But, let's do it!

-... You are into it...- Will says in the middle of a sigh.- How do I escape this?

-There _is_ no escape!- Altair jokes, Will looks at him, serious. After some time of thinking he goes to the bed.

-Now or never!- He says unbotonning his shirt. Altair climbs in bed after him. Dipper walking slowly to their direction, sitting at the bottom of the bed and watching as the demons undressed. Will getting his pants off just before Altair did.- Pinetree!

-Wha-t?!- He asks slowly, focusing on the older demon's face.

-Sto-...

-Touch yourself!- Altair cuts Will off, the demon looks at him.- It's a good idea, don't you think?!- He says looking at Will, the blonde nods.

-I think so... It's pretty atra...c...- He cut himself off when Dipper started climbing in on him, sitting on his lap.-...Tive...

-Touch me!- He whispers at Will's ear, his hot breath getting to the demon's neck.

\- I-...

-If you don't do it, I will!- Altair says lifting his hands to touch Dipper, Will hits him and drags Dipper closer.

-Move, Star!- He shouts and the naked demon gets closer to Will, getting behind him.

-Move in-...

-You know how!- He says watching the other by the corner of his eyes as he took of his underwear, not missing a single move the other made. Slightly moving to help him. Will moved his hands to undo the belt in Dipper's pants, throwing it in the ground once it wasn't useful in that situation.- Dipper, you'll have to move...

-Where to?

-Take off your pants and...- He starts thinking of something to order for Dipper to do.- Just do it by now!

-Okay, my master!- He teases the demon as he climbed out of him, unbotonning his pants and taking it out along with his underpants. Will kneels in front of Altair, the younger demon catching his line of thought and thrusting in slowly.

-Hmpf...- He whimpers at the known feeling, pain pulsing through him. It had been decades since he had last done this. Literal decades.

-Is it whining I hear, Will?!- Dipper says getting close again, now having a better view of the pained demon's face, pain slowly turning into pleasure.

-I can only hear a bitch that I am going to fuck!- Will says masking his embarassment, Altair started to move slowly out, then in again. Starting to make a pace, hitting the older demon's prostate every so often.

- _Your_ bitch!- He says kissing Will smoothly on the lips.

-Yeah, Dipper loves being called a bitch, especially while he's being fucked!- Altair says slamming against Will, then turns slightly to the side to look at Will's face, getting serious.- Fuck him!- He says turning back to fucking him.

-Pace is a pace, Altair, keep yours!- Dipper says letting the question aside, grabbing Will's left hand, then the other, and putting them in his waist, signaling to him that it was okay as they passed the bandage. Soon getting to the brunette's hardening dick and grabbing it.- _Hmpf_...- He couldn't hold back a baffled noise at the contact.

They kiss once more as Will started stroking him up and down his length. One hand pumping the brunette and the other sliding down his balls and further until he got to the boy's ass, cupping the muscle tenderly, slowly stopping to stroke the boy's length.

-Mhm!- The boy grunted at the sudden lack of attention.- You're killing me, Will.

-No I'm not.- He says kissing the boy's neck, a shiver running down the brunette's spine. Every so often Dipper could feel the demon humming in pleasure against his skin, as well as he could hear Altair whimping.

-Hah!- The boy gasped as Will pinched one nipple of his. A feeling of pooling growing in his stomach, and the demon couldn't help but to smirk at the boy's reaction. Altair leans over Will's back and whispers in his ear, Dipper only watched as he knew Altair had something planned.

-Dipper.- Will calls him, and the boy opens his eyes, looking at the demon.

-Hm?

-Would you get the lube for me?- He says as he kissed the boy in the corner of his lips.

-Can't you...

-No, I won't!- He says in a reply, his gaze on Dipper wild.

-But, why...?

-It could hurt you.

-I can't see what silable of “masochist” you don't get!

-Just, do it!- Will says lulling his head to the side and sighing.

-Okay, crybaby!- Dipper says getting up slowly.

-I'm not the crybaby, you are the crybaby!- Will says laughing slightly and lifting one hand, slapping Dipper's butt lightly. The boy flinches in surprise and continues walking, biting his lower lip. The noises of skin slamming against skin echoing through the room. Dipper opens the drawer and gets a bottle from inside it, going back to the bed.- Good crybaby!

-Shut the fuck up!- He says handing the bottle to Will. He kneels down, back turned to Will and hands supporting him.

-Someone's looking desperate!

-Then fuck me already!- The boy answers turning his head back to look at the demon, Will opened the bottle, pouring some of the liquid on his hands.

-Pretty eager!- Will says asks he places a finger on the boy's entrance, pressing in gently. Starting to pump his hand in the boy's hole, as well as adding another finger.- You ready?!

-Ask Mabel!- He says grinning and thrusting back against Will's hand.

-What's this mean?

-Just do it!

-Okay!- The demon says taking out his fingers and holding Dipper's hips and pulling him to his lap harshly, letting go of the boy's hips apologetically.- Oh, my, did I...?!

-No, ah... keep going!- He says going front and back again, thrusting against his boyfriend's lap. Will puts his hands back in the brunette's hips, helping his thrust. Each time faster and stronger, finally finding a pace.- Nh!

-Do you like it?!- Will whispers at Dipper's ear, trying to keep pace with Altair. Dipper felt shivers run down his spine as the demon's hot breath touched his neck.

-I-Ah...- He moaned at Will started hitting his prostate, kissing the back of his neck as he fucked Dipper.- I do... like it.- He says as he thrusted backwards in Will's lap.

-Of course he does, Dipper's one little bitch who likes to be fucked right in the asshole!- Altair says lulling his head to the side to look at the two in front of him.

-News?- Dipper says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

-You know what he enjoys even more?!- He continues, a wicked smile on his face, Will looks at him.- Being spanked during it!

-How can you know that?- Will says skeptically.

-Dipper will tell Pacifica and Rahel everything nasty he has to tell, since you're not the one for dirty talk!- Altair explains, slamming against Will's prostate once more, he felt the demon tremble at that motion.

-Nh... He does?!- He says squeezing Dipper's hip as the boy slammed against his lap.- What does he say?!

-Just how much he masturbates and things like that!- He says looking at Dipper's blushing face and back at Dipper.- It's quite interesting to hear, really!

-'Cause it's not with you!- Dipper spats at Altair, Will moves one hand to his nipple, rubbing the sensitive area.- Mhn...- He moans biting in on his lip. Will smirks as he could see that the boy was getting closer to the edge. He, himself, was getting closer, though, not as much as Dipper.

-What is it you do, ahn?!- Will asks against Dipper's ear, digging his nails lightly at the boy's hip. Dipper sighed as sweat ran down his body and pre-cum came from his tip.

-I-i do lots of things...

-Tell me some stories, might even be fun.- Will says as he bit the brunette's ear. Dipper nods sighing a hot breath.- Tell me your first time doing it.

-I-... ah-I was hot... and, I started fingering myself.- He says panting at the stimuli.- And I wanted more... I couln't get more and... it was frustrating as hell...!- He says looking down, the boy could feel the familiar pain in his stomach as Will slammed against him.- Ah...- He moans lowly, and there wasn't much time before he slowly came in the bed. Will held him so he could pull off of him and put him on the bed rather than just falling roughly on the mattress.

-Are you okay?- Will asks taking the boy's hair out of his face. Will leans over the boy as Altair fucked him.

-… Great...- He says nodding, his chest heaving as he watched Will and Altair move. He couldn't help but flush at the eventual moans Will let out.

Dipper smiles, he had an idea. He lifts his back slightly, kissing Will tenderly while slipping a hand to the other's cock. Stroking the member slowly as it started dripping.

Will felt Altair jerking in his back and lying against his back as he released inside the older demon.

-Okay, get off!- Will says pushing him away. Dipper puts his hands on Will jaw, making the demon look at him.

-I'm here.- He says firmly, holding the other's member harder and pumping it faster until he got the other heaving and moaning over him.- Who's in control?- He asks kissing the demon's neck, Will closes his eyes.

-You are in control!- Will says as he came in Dipper's hand. Dipper smiles.

-That's right.- He says as Will lay beside him.

-Now, say that you love each other!- Altair prompts sitting with his legs crossed like a child would. Dipper looks at him then at Will.

-I love you.

\- I do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've come to an end ( lol, this was already done and posted months ago)!  
> Just a reminder that I apreciate comments and kudos and I'm absolutely on for requests and partnerships!


End file.
